mecfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Indianasean
Welcome! Welcome to Clone Trooper Wiki (a.k.a Republic/CIS wiki) Feel free to drop a message and I will respond whenever I can. THANK YOU! Dear Indianasean I am going to help you on your wiki. I know lots about clones and droids. Plus, I know lots about the CIS + Republic. Cheers!Imperials 02:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll help! Hi, I'm Tradeylouish from Brickipedia, and you left a message on my talk page. I'd be glad to help, as I think Clone Troopers are awesome. I would recommend getting some information from Wookiepedia to start off, then expanding on it. I should warn you that I may be inactive for up to two weeks, due to an essay I have to write. Good luck with the wiki! tradeylouish (talk| ) 20:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hiya I told you I'd help. I gotta say, this wiki actually looks interesting. AnyGuy 05:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stuff I guess so, I don't actually know much about the Clone Wars, but I'll put what I know. AnyGuy 14:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't think I wont do anything, I'll add categories at the moment, and fix spelling, and add links. AnyGuy 19:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: I didn't say Sorry if it sounded like that, it was actually meant for reassurence, rather than disagreement. AnyGuy 19:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: it's okay All right, cool. AnyGuy 23:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Templates You're welcome! I also created Rb and Rt as an IP, as these are good for such things. However, I can't get the small hide button enabled. 16:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Designing this wiki's main page As a heads up, you may want to ask your editors if they are ok with this change. I have your favicon of Captain Rex's helmet ready (see the image to the right). I will not be able to create a logo for you, for I am not experienced in doing so. I am also in charge of 3 wikis at the moment, so being a part time editor will be difficult. If you would like, I can also format your main page so that the headings and style will look similar to that of the other wikis that I work on. TVLwriter 02:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Offline I may be offline for maybe two weeks due to vacation business. It will also give me time to look up the characters you wanted me to create pages about. Just want to let you know. AnyGuy 23:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'm back, and yes, I have seen the new front page. It is cool. I remember when I had alot of trouble trying to create one for my wiki. AnyGuy 00:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I realized that. AnyGuy 01:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Working on this wiki Thank you for offering me articles to edit, however, I am already in charage of a wiki similar to this in addition to 2 others. I realize that you are very excited about newcomers, but I never volunteered to help edit articles, only your main page. I simply will not be able to meet up with your expectations of attending meetings etc for I have too many other things to do. TVLwriter 04:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:EDITS I've already added to it. AnyGuy 01:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I could do that. AnyGuy 21:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dude Sorry, but we are keeping the comic book page right? AnyGuy 00:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind, but I had to remodal the template for In game Items or Characters, because it was making the page look wierd. AnyGuy 21:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hell yeah! Yes, 100 articles is a good achievement, we should celebrate! Got any ideas on how to celebrate? AnyGuy 00:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I meant like on the site. Wookiepedia does things like that. We could try something related. They even celebrated April Fools day. AnyGuy 02:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yo Ma Ha-ha okay, lets do that when we do hit 100 pages. AnyGuy 02:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on it. And next time will reply right away? Did we do a page on Advance Recon Commandos? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 02:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I've just been having some school problems right now, and recently I adopted the Saving Private Ryan wiki. So, how about we do it in the summer? AnyGuy 21:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:OK I'll try, but don't expect it so soon, because I have a tight schedule. I'll do my best though! AnyGuy 18:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Done it I sent my vote! AnyGuy 19:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Perfect It's going A-okay. I'll finish him up when Summer starts. AnyGuy 21:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Savage Opress It may be for you, but for me, Summer ends June 21st. Sorry if I made you think I was lying. AnyGuy 03:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, we just got a lot of snow, and some school days are canceled, but those canceled days become extra days, and ruin our summer. Being Unique I've been looking at some pages on this wiki, and have decided asomething. This wiki does not have much content in the articles, much less than Wookiepedia. I think what this wiki needs is a unique feature that makes it more than just a smaller version of Wookiepedia. One idea I have is skill ratings, a bit like the ones on the Naruto Wiki, showing things like accuracy, speed, piloting ability etc. What do you think of this? tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 08:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Awards sound good too. Perhaps both? And would you just customize the standard wikia badge system, or make something different? tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 06:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well it's you're lucky day Lucky you, because Summer started TODAY! I can finally finish Bly now. AnyGuy 19:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll try I think I could do that. AnyGuy 16:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I did the B1, then I'll get to work on the others, but sometime later. By the way, could you finish Bly for me? I would be so grateful. AnyGuy 22:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) All right Okay, just how? AnyGuy 00:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay All right, that makes sense, and thanks for the tip on the Adminastrator thing. AnyGuy 06:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No, I haven't bought anything, because it really is the least of the stuff I need to do. But if you like, I will buy something. AnyGuy 20:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC)